The Spookiest Little Brothers Ever
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: After seeing how much of a strong relationship that their older sister has with Rad and K.O., Icky and Boris begin to worry that Enid won't love them as their brothers anymore. *One-Shot*


**How do you do, fellow fanfic writers? Hope ya'll had a great and spooky Halloween! :D**

**...even though Halloween was like almost over a month ago by now… :P**

**Anywho, today, this story is going to be reflected upon Enid's relationship with her biological brothers, Icky and Boris. This is basically my first actual attempt at writing for Enid's family as a whole ("2Spooky4Me" notwithstanding), so expect the usual amount of fluff that I tend to add to these stories. ^_^**

**Enjoy the fic, everyone! :D**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**THE SPOOKIEST LITTLE BROTHERS EVER**

Should you take a drive or a walk through Lakewood Estates, a rural housing settlement riddled with plenty of calm, friendly neighborhoods in the town of Lakewood, you may also happen to catch your sights upon a certain house that stood proud and tall on one of these blocks.

A certain house that very much looked vastly out of place with the rest of the other homes.

This house was much bigger, older, and even spookier than anything ever seen in Lakewood. Its atmosphere gave off nothing but ominous, spine-chilling vibes, and while the Victorian-styled exterior of the home looked very beautiful and well-designed, it still had a spooky aura to it, what with its dark purple and black decor, vintage and almost Tim Burton-esque design. And the fact that this house was the oldest house in the entirety of the Estate Area (despite that in spite of this, the house's structure itself seemed to be in perfect condition), it was perfectly understandable why anyone would be scared to walk past this place.

To many people, a house like this seems like it should only be in a horror film, but to an individual like Enid, it was simply known as "home".

Enid, the apathetic teen who worked as a cashier at Mr. Gar's Bodega in Lakewood Plaza, just so happens to live in this almost-derelict and haunting-looking abode with her own equally-spooky family; being her mother, a lively, sweet-hearted, and doting vampiress named Wilhelmina, and her father, a jovial, proud, and somewhat-eccentric werewolf dad named Bernard. In addition, she also had two little brothers being Icky, a jack-o'-lantern boy, and Boris, a mini-Frankenstein's monster.

And with Enid being also a witch by birth (along with her additional status of being a ninja), this kooky and oh-so-spooky family was fully complete!

Despite their terrifying appearances and classic monster-like mannerisms, Enid and her folks were all a loving, supportive, and ultimately-harmless family through and through. Wilhelmina and Bernard were as understanding and compassionate to their children as much as they can be, and despite that Enid can find her family to be...odd and overbearing to put it mildly, she still loved them all dearly and always cherished her time with all of them.

The same could also be said regarding when Enid would hang out with her two best friends, Radicles and K.O.. Although she wouldn't openly mention it most of the time, she always considered these two boys to be surrogate brothers of her own: Rad being her boisterous, but well-meaning and protective older brother and K.O. being her scrappy, sweet, and supportive younger brother. They were just as much of a close-knit group as Enid was with her own family and quite frankly, Enid couldn't see herself living without either one of them.

* * *

It was a brisk Saturday afternoon when Radicles drove his van through the Estate neighborhood with Enid and K.O. inside. Autumn had just arrived and the leaves on the trees were turning from green to shades of red, brown, orange, and gold. He had just parked his purple, weapon-clad pride and joy in front of the spooky, mansion-like house in order to drop off Enid for the day. They had all gotten a day off from working at Gar's Bodega at the plaza, due to the store being in need of fumigation from a recent infestation of locusts, so they figured to simply spend the day just hanging around and goofing off without having to deal with customers or villains for the time being.

They had all just got back from finishing a lovely lunch at a restaurant downtown, all feeling quite full, but satisfied from their meal. Radicles let out a belch as he stopped his van, as to allow Enid to exit his vehicle.

"Wow, Enid...thanks for taking us to eat at the Smackdown Steakhouse! That was the best lunch I think I've ever had in awhile…" he graciously thanked, rubbing away at his full stomach. K.O. let out a tiny burp from his spot in the back seat, his stomach full and slightly-protruded from his meal.

"I'll say! Those cheese fries were amazing!" squeaked K.O., letting out a tiny burp himself from being so full of food. "Urp, 'cuse me…" Enid patted her stomach as well, having just finished devouring a fresh prime rib for lunch, as she smiled lazily back towards her friends.

"Eh, what can I say? I've had a coupon I've been meanin' to use for a while, anyways, so lunch sounded good to me…" she casually replied with a lazy shrug. Rad smiled back thankfully.

"Still though, ya didn't have to go through so much trouble for us!" he insisted kindly, though Enid simply shot him a smirk

"Pssh, dude, you and K.O. are my friends! There ain't anything I wouldn't do for you goofs!" she declared kindly, giving them both a small, but earnest grin, "Besides, you guys are like brothers to me!" Her compliment was followed up with a small giggle, courtesy of K.O..

"Hee-hee-hee, don't be silly, Enid! Icky and Boris are _your_ _actual_ brothers, not us!" he corrected, sticking out his tongue playfully. Enid shook her head and chuckled in return.

"I mean that metaphorically, my dude! Icky and Boris are my biological brothers, yes, but you guys are just as important to me as well." she replied, before she too wound up laughing, with Rad and K.O. happily joining her afterwards.

As all this was happening outside, from inside Enid's house, two pairs of glowing eyes were seen peeking from the window in the living room, watching the trio merrily chatting and giggling within Rad's van carefully and silently.

As it turned out, the eyes belonged to Enid's two little brothers, Icky and Boris. Icky and Boris were a pair of mischievous little scamps who both liked to play tricks on others, including Enid. They were both quiet as well, the both of them hardly ever saying an actual word of dialogue to anyone. They were just as mysterious and creepy as the rest of their family were, with a misbehaving demeanor to share as well.

But as troublesome and sneaky as they were, Icky and Boris were well-meaning kids overall, and they do love Enid and their parents very much. Even though they were both impudent little scamps, they were still just spooky, fun-loving kids when all things were said and done.

However, as of lately, the pair of spooky brothers were beginning to feel sort of sad. For the longest time, they have barely had any time to spend some time with their big sister as of late. Every day, it would seem as if Enid would always be hanging out with K.O. and Rad, the two friends that she soon saw as "surrogate brothers", instead of them. Granted, Enid _did_ work with the two boys at the bodega in Lakewood Plaza, and it was indeed her main purpose to help protect the plaza with them against any evil threats that come there, but sometimes, Icky and Boris felt as though their relationship with Enid might be waning at times.

Enid, as a whole, can certainly be an apathetic grump at times, but even then, she does feel compassion for those who she loves, whether it would be her family and friends, and despite the fact that she can be snarky, blunt, and lazy, she would make up for it by being sensible, loyal, and strategic at the end of the day. Icky and Boris both loved the fact that their big sister was aspiring to be a great hero, but the drawback was that Enid seemed to be spending more and more time with Radicles and K.O. than with them.

Naturally, even though Enid considered K.O. and Rad to be brother-like figures to her, she never dreamed of replacing her own biological brothers with them at all, but Icky and Boris weren't absolutely sure about this. The two mischievous boys honestly hoped that they could, at least, have one day to spend some time with Enid by themselves, but they weren't sure on how to express how they really felt, considering their mute nature. Additionally, in spite of this, the two boys didn't harbor any malice or anything against Rad or K.O., but even so, they were still jealous that Enid seemed to be favoring in being with her coworker friends instead of themselves.

Overall, it was just discouraging to say the least and they both missed hanging out with Enid indeed.

Icky and Boris were too busy gazing sadly at the laughing trio inside of the van outside, that they hadn't hardly noticed their mother and father sashay into the living room, both dancing and scatting happily without a care. Bernard swung Wilhelmina around and then dipped her down, causing her to squeal and cackle with joy within her werewolf husband's embrace.

"Ha-ha-ha, ah, just think my lovely little black rose…" mused Bernard smoothly, looking lovingly in his significant other's honeyed eyes, "A night of dancing under the stars together like all loving couples do...tonight's going to be so romantic…"

Wilhelmina giggled. "I agree, my darling…" she crooned adoringly, stroking Bernard's face, "I don't remember the last time we went to the big city for a night out. The hillside graveyard there has such a lovely clear view of all of Neutral Territory...so amorous…"

Bernard chuckled deeply, his lips curling into a devious, but loving grin as he swirled a strand of Wilhelmina's hair with his index finger. "Heh-heh...well, nothing's too good for my vivacious vampiress…" he uttered passionately, immediately giving his wife a deep, long, and zealous kiss squarely on the lips. Wilhelmina gave out a muffled giggle in response to this and wholeheartedly returned the kiss without restraint or complaint.

The two monsters basked in their never-ending passion together until, as they opened their eyes after minutes of intense lip-locking, they spotted two of their kin sitting close by, both Icky and Boris gazing up at them from their spot by the window with confusion and mild disgust.

Enid's parents both blushed as red as ripe tomatoes before they immediately let go of each other after performing such an awkward display, with Bernard rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his feet and Wilhelmina coughing nervously in her fist. They both then regained their composure to explain something to their sons.

"N-Now, boys, Enid's going to be watching over two while we are going out for our date tonight, so I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior, alright?" Wilhelmina stated as sternly, but carefully as she can be. Bernard nodded.

"Your mother's right, kiddos." he agreed civilly, "So, no pranks for tonight, okay, boys?"

The two spooky youngsters nodded again, their faces wrinkled with mild sadness. Wilhelmina and Bernard were quick to notice their sons' discomfort.

"Icky? Boris? Is everything okay, sweeties?" Wilhelmina asked in a low, but concerned tone.

"You guys look down in the dumps…" commented Bernard, just as worriedly.

The pair of tricksters frowned and looked at each other with silent uncertainty. The two of them were mute, for reasons unknown. Other heroes and people weren't sure why Icky and Boris never really talked in general. It wasn't a medical condition per se, and the two boys certainly weren't anti-social, but when it was all said than done, Icky and Boris have proven to be quite mysterious and hard to understand. In the end, some people usually wave this off as Icky and Boris just being creepy, weird kids, but most of the time, Enid and her parents can usually understand how the two boys were feeling.

At this moment, however, Wilhelmina and Bernard hadn't the foggiest idea why their two boys were looking so sad. Bernard knelt down to see if he can get his sons to open up.

"Any chance you two can ...well, try and explain what's bothering you?" he asked. He and Wilhelmina certainly knew that even though Icky and Boris were both mute in nature, they both still encouraged their sons to still be as expressive as they can be, to show others how they were feeling.

Sadly, the two normally-sneaky brothers just weren't up for discussing their problem, mainly because, deep down, they were both nervous to even bring up with why they were feeling sad to begin with.

Over time, their older sister just seemed to be hanging out more with her other hero friends from work rather than with them. They didn't want to seem too wimpy about that fact that they miss being with Enid, even if it _was_ indeed the truth, thus making a big deal out of it. Plus on top of that, they didn't want to have their parents practically force Enid into hanging out with them. That'd just be needy.

Additionally, there came the thought that made them fear the worst: would Enid even _want_ to hang out with her little brothers anyways? Sure, Icky and Boris were tricky, annoying, and creepy, but they do mean well at times, and they certainly do love their family, especially Enid. However, with Enid being busy with work, hero stuff, and her social life lately, the chances of her genuinely wanting to spend time with them seem rather slim, in Icky and Boris' minds.

They both doubt Enid wouldn't be interested in hanging with _them _as opposed to her other "brothers", K.O. and Rad.

Their parents could sense their sons' shared discomfort and grief, thus causing the vampire-werewolf pair to grow very concerned. Bernard carefully ushered his wife to speak to her softly, as not to alert their sons.

"Honey, I don't think they want to open up about their feelings…" whispered Wilhelmina in a concerned voice. Bernard frowned deeply.

"So I see…" he murmured, "Do you think we should cancel our date?"

Wilhelmina's face wrinkled with worry and doubt. "I'm not sure...we _have_ been planning this date for about a month now...but I don't want to see our boys look so upset in the meantime, especially while we are out…"

The parents looked back at their two children with worried uncertainty, with Icky and Boris sadly and silently looking back at them in return. Wilhelmina and Bernard then looked back at each other.

"Do you know what we should do then, dear?" Wilhelmina asked her husband quietly. Bernard pondered in thought, before he struck an idea that may help them out.

"Perhaps we can wait until Enid gets home. We can discuss this with her and she can help deduce what's exactly the matter…" he offered. Wilhelmina, in spite of some lingering doubts, agreed to this plan.

"Good idea." she added softly. With that idea put into play, the troubled parents could only hope to see if their daughter could help assess the situation as they gazed down at their saddened sons with worrisome eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Rad's van, the trio finished laughing amongst themselves before Enid spoke up again. "Anywho, I better be headin' inside. My parents are going out on a date tonight and they need me to babysit Icky and Boris for the night." she explained, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"That's okay, Enid." K.O. smiled in understanding, "We can hang out sometime later, then." Rad nodded agreeingly.

"Agreed. Besides, I really ain't in the mood to get possessed again by those two ghosts that live in your house again…" added Radicles, shuddering from even thinking of the memory when he and K.O. first arrived to Enid's house some time ago.

Enid chuckled and smirked. "Nah, Spanky and Crudde are visiting relatives in Transylvania for the summer, so y'all would've been fine." She then opened the door and hopped out of Rad's van, ready to head back home.

"I'll catch you two at work on Monday!" she called out, to which Radicles and K.O. both waved "goodbye" back at her with big smiles.

"See ya, Enid!" said Rad.

"Have a good one! Thanks again for lunch!" chirped K.O., before then, Rad drove the van away from the curb and began heading out to drop K.O. off back at his own house. Enid smirked and waved back at the two.

"No problem! Catch ya dudes later!" she called out, still waving her friends farewell as the van soon disappeared down the road and was out of sight. Enid then turned her heel and began heading up to the front porch of her home, unlocking the door with her house keys before entering into the place where she called "home".

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! I'm home!" Enid called out, stepping inside the house's gloomy, but grand foyer. The parents soon spotted their daughter walk in the house from the living room and they both beamed with delight upon seeing their beloved daughter

"Enid, welcome home, sweetheart!" chirped Wilhelmina, rushing over to give Enid a tight, warm hug. Bernard followed suit, ruffling Enid's hair playfully.

"How's our little ninja witch doin' today?" greeted Bernard. Enid chuckled softly, giving her folks a small, but kind smile.

"Uh, heh-heh, good, good…" said Enid, still clutched within her parent's loving hug. She then noticed her two little brothers sitting from afar in the living room, both looking quite downtrodden. Enid was somewhat confused to see her normally-troublesome brothers look so quiet and sad, but she still gave them a friendly smile.

"Hey, Icky. Hey, Boris." she greeted, giving the two boys a wave of her hand. Icky and Boris didn't say a word; they just glanced at Enid before looking back down at their feet, their expressions still looking very gloomy.

Enid was a bit put off by how Icky and Boris were acting; although she knew her brothers weren't talkers, they hardly ever felt or looked this sad before. It left her feeling confused and a tad concerned. Her parents felt the same way, too, only they were more concerned than anything. Enid, not wanting to make things awkward, then spoke up to her parents.

"Ahem, uh, so, Mom, Dad? Where are you guys going for your date?" she asked with a slightly-stilted smile. Wilhelmina and Bernard tried to regain their composure again to answer back to Enid.

"Oh, uh, well, your father and I are heading to Battleburg for some dinner, dancing, and to visit their graveyard to go sight-seeing." Wilhelmina explained with a small grin. Bernard nodded.

"Yep, you should see the area where their graveyard is, honey! It's got a big hill that overlooks Battleburg City and beyond...it looks so majestic in the evening light, too!" he swooned, gushing excitedly just by talking about his date with his wife. Enid chuckled, amused that her parents always found spooky places like a graveyard to be considered as a "romantic getaway".

"Well, so long you two have fun, I guess that's all that counts." replied Enid amusingly. Her parents chortled with delight.

"It sure does, and trust us, it _will_ be fun indeed…" Bernard slyly added, growling passionately while giving his vampire wife an alluring and teasing smile. Wilhelmina snorted and giggled like a mad woman, her face blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hee-hee-hee...anyways, Enid, we're going to be heading out now to beat the traffic, so we'll need you to look over Icky and Boris tonight, okay, sweetie?" Wilhelmina asked kindly. Enid nodded.

"Sure thing, Mom…" she agreed, smiling softly. However, before Enid could bid her parents adieu, Bernard carefully led his daughter and wife away from the living room, as to speak in private between the three of them. He gave Enid a serious and worried look on his face.

"Uh, Enid, one quick thing we have to mention to you…" Bernard added in a hushed tone, as to not let Icky and Boris listen in as the two boys kept idling sadly in the living room, the two of them trying not to listen in on their conversation. Enid raised a confused eyebrow, but obliged regardless.

"Uh...sure, what's up?" she asked, perplexed. Both her parents looked at each other grimly before they looked back at their only daughter.

"Well, you see, Icky and Boris are kind of feeling...well, quiet today…" began Wilhelmina carefully.

"More so than usual." added Bernard.

"We aren't really sure why the boys are feeling sad, so we figured you might know what's eating them, is all…" finished Wilhelmina softly and concernedly. Enid seemed more puzzled than anything.

"Icky and Boris feelin' sad? And you guys aren't sure why?" she parroted back in confusion. The parents nodded in worry.

"Afraid so...we aren't even sure how long they've been feeling sad…" bemoaned Bernard, "You sure you haven't noticed anything strange in their behavior yourself, Enid?"

Enid felt a slight twinge of guilt strike at her heart. "Well…" she muttered awkwardly, "not really...I guess I was too busy hangin' with Rad and K.O. lately to notice…"

Just then, realization kicked in inside of Enid's mind, causing her to blush in embarrassment and groan out in guilt. As of lately, it seemed as though Enid was indeed spending more and more time hanging out with K.O. and Radicles as opposed to her own family. It wasn't as a means of avoiding her family in any way, it was just that Enid had been quite busy lately, what with protecting Lakewood Plaza Turbo from BoxMore or any other evil-doers, handling her cashier job at Mr. Gar's Bodega, and also maintaining her social status by hanging out with K.O. and Rad, as well as her other friends, like Red Action and so forth.

Regardless, Enid did seem to understand that maybe she may have been neglecting her family a tad too much lately and that revelation had finally struck her right now. She looked at her family apologetically, feeling quite awkward indeed.

"Oh, geez...I-I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad. I didn't mean to seem so distant from you guys…" she sighed with genuine regret, "I guess my work and my duties as a hero must've made my schedule all screwed up, huh?"

Enid was half-expecting her parents to be quite stern with her, but Wilhelmina and Bernard, being the loving and trusting monster-themed parents they were, simply gazed back at Enid with tender, sad smiles.

"Oh, sweetie, we understand that you can be too busy with your job and hero stuff most of the time. It can be hectic, we know." assured Bernard softly, placing a loving hand on Enid's shoulder. Wilhelmina nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Plus, you know we don't mind you having fun with your friends at all." the matriarch added, "We pretty much consider K.O. and Radicles as family, of course."

"But still," continued Bernard carefully, "I think I'd be best if you can try and keep a watchful eye on your brothers tonight, if that'd be okay?" Enid smiled, in hopes to assure her parents from their concern.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll see what I can do to see what exactly is bugging them." she promised with a thumbs up. Bernard and Wilhelmina both beamed with relief. Perhaps their date night could be salvaged after all.

"Atta, girl!" chortled Bernard, ruffling her hair playfully. Wilhelmina giggled with delight and then gave Enid a quick kiss on the forehead in thanks.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie!" she chirped as she then grabbed herself and Bernard a jacket from the nearby coat rack, "We should be back later tonight after our trip to Battleburg." she explained. Bernard nodded as he put on his autumn jacket.

"There's a baked lasagna in the fridge that you and the boys can have for dinner. You'll just have to reheat it, is all." he added with a chuckle, "You know how Icky and Boris _love_ lasagna with black widow spiders cooked inside of it." Enid sniggered and smirked.

"Yeah, I noticed." she replied. However, as she and her parents were busy co-mingling in the house foyer, Icky and Boris, meanwhile, still sat sadly in the living room, unsure of what else to do right now. They were still nervous about explaining their situation to their sister, so fear was beginning to settle in inside their minds.

They still harbored the mindset that Enid wouldn't really care that much about how they felt anyways, so they figured to just let Enid be for the night. She'd probably be more interested hanging with K.O. and Rad again…

...as usual...

So, with that little thought process done and over with, the two boys simply just got up from their seat close by the window and then slunk away from the living room in order to head back upstairs, all without Enid or their parents noticing or hearing them at all.

As the boys had left, Bernard then grabbed Wilhelmina by the waist and stared longingly in her lovely eyes with a playful, romantic smile.

"Ready for a night of fun, my beautiful bat?" he crooned suavely, much to Wilhelmina's pleasure.

"Mmm, always, my handsome howler…" she cooed lovingly, eyelids half-lidded and her face rosy with passion. She then looked back towards Enid with a smile.

"Don't wait up for us, Enid. We'll see you and the boys late tonight!" she called out as she and her husband waltz away and out the front door, ready for their date night to commence.

"If there's trouble, we have our cell phones in case of an emergency!" called out Bernard. Enid nodded and waved at them in farewell.

"Gotcha! Have fun, you two! Love you!" she replied back with a soft smile.

"Thanks, honey! Love you, too!" was the last thing the parents had chimed out in unison before they had officially left the house and then quickly drove off to their destination, leaving behind Enid and her little brothers alone for the evening. Enid then dusted off her hands, deciding to see what was bugging Icky and Boris as to get it out of the way.

"Alright, Icky, Boris." she began, turning her heel to face them, "What time do ya guys wanna...eat...dinner?"

Enid suddenly realized that, in an instant, there was no sign of Icky and Boris within the living room; no hide nor hair of them at all! Enid blinked in subdued shock. She knew her little brothers can be very quiet and sneaky, but to notice them gone without a single trace had caught her _way_ off-guard. She began traipsing around the living room in hopes to spot them.

"Icky? Boris? Where the heck are you guys?" she called out, but she hadn't received an answer back, regardless if her brothers were mute or not. She checked under the couch, looked inside the cabinets, peeked behind the TV stand, and even searched beneath the coffee table, but Icky and Boris were long gone.

"Guys?" she tried to call out again, this time, heading towards the hallway and the staircase that led to the house's second floor. "C'mon, you two! Guys?"

Again, she hadn't gotten an answer back.

At this point, Enid felt concern stewing away in her gut. Even though she had assured her parents that she'd be able to handle her little brother's problem, she wasn't sure how to solve it and she wasn't sure how to approach them with said situation. She didn't want to be _too_ forward after all. She slowly began walking upstairs, the floorboards creaking with each step she took. She then made an attempt to calm herself down, as to pray that Icky and Boris would later be okay.

'_Okay, calm yourself, 'E. I really shouldn't be too worried...Icky and Boris are usually quiet, anyways...I'm certain this'll blow over soon…_'

Enid wasn't totally sure if this revelation was to reassure her in any capacity, but being a calm, cool smooth-talker, she simply tried to let these worries wash off of her mind, like water off a duck's back. Surely, Icky and Boris would be willing to voice their concerns soon enough, when the time is right. As she reached the top of the stairs, another thought struck her.

'_Maybe they went back to their room?_' she thought curiously. A definite possibility, sure, but even so, Enid couldn't help but feel a smidgen of concern plague her mind. Regardless, she still thought that maybe Icky and Boris might need a bit of a respite before they can all discuss their situation. Her mind was conflicted, unsure about whether or not she should interfere in Icky and Boris' lives or not.

Overall, in the end, Enid came up with a contingency plan.

"Maybe they just need a bit of time for themselves…" she deduced to herself as a way to calm herself down, "I'll give the scamps some space and then I'll try and talk to them during dinner."

And with that said and done, Enid, feeling rather tired anyways, slowly retreated back to her room in hopes to let her brothers ease down before she can properly speak to them again. However, in spite of her self-assurance, Enid still couldn't help but to worry for Icky and Boris' sake. Still, being the cool-headed girl she was, Enid figured it best to give the boys a bit of breathing room for the time being, as to let them cool down.

Only time will tell when Icky and Boris were fully ready to open up to their big sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilhelmina and Bernard were busily driving down the highway lane that led towards the city of Battleburg: the location of where their date was to take place. As the family's dark-colored hearse-like vehicle soared down the road that exited from Lakewood, with Bernard behind the wheel, Wilhelmina couldn't help but to sigh sadly as she gazed out at the passenger side window, watching buildings and trees fly past as they roamed through Neutral Territory.

Bernard, still keeping his eyes on the road, noticed his beloved wife's concerned looks and could easily sense what was wrong with her.

"Still worried about the boys, sweetie?" he carefully asked. His wife nodded glumly.

"Yeah…" she hummed out, fretting to herself, "Do you think we did the right thing? Going out on our date while our boys are feeling so upset?" Bernard frowned in understanding, still focusing on the road ahead, but clearly sympathizing with his wife's plight. He sighed softly.

"To be honest, dear, I'm not too sure myself…" was what he had said in return. Wilhelmina frowned in silence, her concerns not quelled in the slightest. Just then, Wilhelmina wound up inadvertently dropping a bomb upon her husband with a somewhat-unexpected question.

"...Bernard, honey? Are we good parents?"

Bernard nearly froze up so hard that he almost lost control of steering his vehicle; the question was just _that_ off-putting. Luckily, he kept his composure intact and was able to answer back civilly. He reached his right hand to grab her own hand, all while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel.

"Sweetie, of course we are." he assured tenderly, "Listen, I know that you're worried for Icky and Boris...trust me, I am too...but we shouldn't let it dwell on our minds for too long. Keep in mind, Enid will be looking after them for the evening, so she should be able to get the boys to open up better than we can…"

Wilhelmina looked back at her husband. She certainly knew he was doing his best to reassure her, to which she did appreciate the thought of it, but even so, she still had some of her doubts in mind. "I suppose...ohh...I hope you're right, dear…" she murmured in a tone that sounded like she was unsure about how she felt right now. She then let out a soft sigh.

"I, of course, trust Enid, but I'm still a bit worried about our boys, too. I haven't seen them look this sad before, and to leave them behind like that...oh, dear…" she fretted once more, her motherly instincts steadily kicking into overdrive.

Bernard, meanwhile, smiled softly and began rubbing her wife's hand as gently and comfortingly as he could. "Trust me, my love. Enid's a trusting daughter of ours, and she's pretty smart, too. I'm 100% sure she can help find out what's bothering our boys. You know how resourceful she is, and besides, if there was a problem at home, she has our cell number, so she can always call us if there was trouble."

Luckily, after hearing that, Wilhelmina was able to feel a smidge of solace from her husband's words. "I guess you're right about that…" she agreed, a faint smile appearing on her face. Bernard grinned and glanced back at her, noticing a small smile crept upon her face.

"_There's_ the smile I've grown to adore…" he cooed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Wilhelmina giggled at the gesture, her face blushing a rosy red color.

"Hee-hee...maybe you're right, Bernard…" the vampiress admitted, "Maybe we shouldn't have doubted Enid's skills...still though, I'm still concerned about Icky and Boris. Those two _do_ have trouble opening up to others."

Bernard smiled in sympathy. "True, but keep in mind, Enid does have a strong bond between her brothers, just as strong than with those two friends of hers. If anyone can help our boys open up, it's Enid…"

And soon enough, even the worried Wilhelmina was beginning to slowly agree with him. "You're right, dearie...I'm sure Enid can work this out."

And as they drove down the freeway that entered through Battleburg, on the way to their date, both parents felt relief wash over them, knowing that their daughter would soon help to quickly reassure their sons' grief in no time.

* * *

"Grr, ngh...c'mon, uppercut, you dumb fighter! I need to get that combo meter up!"

Enid writhed and shuffled tensely upon her bed as she kept her sights glued to the TV screen in her bedroom. With a controller in her hand, she was busily sparring in a platform fighter videos game that she was playing on a classic-era gaming console. Enid kept controlling her fighter in the game, whom was a female ninja warrior with a bo staff as a primary weapon, as she tried her hardest to win against fighting the game's CPU fighter as best as she could. Her fighter clearly had a ton of health left, but Enid always wanted to give it her all to win against her opponent, no matter what.

Soon enough, after some minutes of endless button-mashing, Enid's fighter managed to deliver the final blow to the CPU's fighter as after an uppercut and a split kick to the ground, Enid had ultimately won the match! The television flashed and proud shown off Enid's fighter, declaring the ninja teen's victory for all to see.

"**CONGLATURATION! PLAYER ONE WINS! YOU HAD COMPLETED A GREAT FIGHT!**" boomed the game's announcer through rather gratuitous English. Enid whooped and chortled happily on top of her bed, happy to rub her win to no one in particular.

"WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BOOM, BABY! ANOTHER WIN FOR ENID!" she squealed, unashamed of her victory before proceeding to hit the fattest dab she has ever made. She then calmed herself down and chuckled as she brought up the game's box up off the ground, looking at the game's vibrant and explosive box art fondly.

"Ah, 'Nitro Ninja Bros Skirmish', you'll always have a place in my heart…" she declared lovingly as she hugged the game box without hesitation, happy to have another victory in her belt.

Just then, Enid's big smile was wiped away when she suddenly realized something. "Hmm, speaking of 'bros', I wonder where Icky and Boris are?"

Enid raised a confused eyebrow; she hadn't noticed how quiet her little brothers were being (more so than usual). The two of them would usually be going around the house playing tricks or being spooky, but Enid was surprised to not hear a peep from them at all since she has arrived home.

"Huh. Usually, those two are running around trying to set up pranks or somethin'..." she mused to herself. She then got up from the bed and turned off her videos game console. "Mom and Dad _did_ say that they were feeling upset about _something_ before they left, but I don't know why…"

At the time being, Icky and Boris were still nowhere to be seen. An hour had passed by and Enid hadn't heard a single peep from them at all since she arrived home.

Now, at this point, Enid felt herself beginning to worry greatly. Even though she tried to play off her little brothers' sadness while being the cool and chill person she was, even someone as relaxed and uninterested as herself can still be concerned about the health and safety of her close allies as well. She may be a grump, but she isn't heartless.

By now, Enid wasn't thinking about her videos game anymore, she was busy worrying about her little brothers. And soon enough, she felt herself slowly switching over to "big sister mode" in an instant.

"I really better check to see if the boys are okay…" she whispered to herself, hoping not to let fear and concern get the better of her.

She then hopped off her bed, turned off her gaming console and TV, dashed straight out of her room, and then headed down the upstairs hallway that also led to her little brothers' shared bedroom.

In no time at all, she soon made it to Icky and Boris' bedroom in no time at all, and much to her utmost relief, she spotted two familiar figures each laying down in their own respective spots upon their bunk bed.

'_Oh, thank Cob, they're still in the house…_' she thought, relieved that her brothers haven't ran away or anything. She tiptoed into their room, now ready to see if she can help cheer her brothers up again.

With Icky laying down on the top bunk, and Boris being on the bottom, the both of them still feeling morose, Enid gingerly crept closer to their bed, as not to startle them. "Icky…? Boris…? You guys okay?" she whispered, like the coo of a dove.

Sadly, much to Enid's confusion and worry, the pair of tricksters simply shifted and looked away from Enid, as if they seemed to be disinterested, somehow. Enid's frown sunk deeper in concern. She then daintily shuffled closer to the bed until she slowly sat down on the bottom bunk with Boris. Once again, the brothers hadn't bothered to try and say or do anything else in return.

But still, Enid wasn't one to give up right away. "Come on, guys...isn't there anything that I can help you with? I'm sure whatever you guys were feeling sad about can be fixed in no time."

Enid's words certainly did hold merit and truth, as well as the fact that she spoke in a tone that indeed sounded hopeful, uplifting, and sincerely welcoming, but alas, her words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Icky and Boris both just kept to themselves yet again. By now, Enid was feeling more bothered than irritated by her brothers' lack of communication.

Getting up off from Boris' bunk, she then carefully reached up to gently grab Icky from the upper bunk, bringing the surprised, but still sad-hearted boy into her arms with a loving cradle, before she sat back down on the lower bunk with Boris. She then used her one free hand to reach over and rub Boris' back as a way to sooth him in some way, all while caressing Icky with her right arm and hand. With both of her brothers securely in her sights and grasp, Enid could now be able to try and properly talk some sense into them again.

"Icky...Boris…" she began again, this time trying to sound more serious and only slightly stern, but not harsh enough to sound angry or short with them, "Don't you guys wanna try and explain why you both are so sad? I only just wanna help cheer you two up, is all…"

Now, at first, the boys weren't sure how to respond to this. Though they initially thought Enid wouldn't be all that willing to try and console them, Icky and Boris were both surprised to hear their sister at least _sound _like she cares enough to help out. Perhaps they should, at the very least, humor her and abide her desires to help them out?

Just then, as if Icky and Boris seemed to share some sort of hive mind with each other, the boys had simultaneously managed to spring up an idea on how to exactly to explain their situation to their big sister.

Enid then raised a curious eyebrow as Boris then quickly jumped out from his spot on the bed and then scampered to a small desk to retrieve a few items. He opened up one of the desk's drawers and got what he was hoping to get for him and Icky to use to communicate with Enid.

A piece of paper and a few colored pencils.

Slowly, Enid began putting two and two together on the spot. "Oh...you guys are gonna draw the reason why you guys are feeling so blue, right?" she asked. Boris nodded and gave her a thumbs up in agreement.

Soon, as Icky hopped out from Enid's arms to join his especially-spooky brother at the desk, the two began using the pencils to draw out a picture on the paper, describing the reason for their sadness to Enid in a more cohesive manner. As they kept scribbling and doodling amongst themselves, Enid, feeling most curious, stood up from the bed and very slowly crept behind them, as to see what they could be drawing.

It soon became apparent what they were trying to draw right away. The boys' drawing was crude (granted, considering that Icky and Boris were still young kids), but Enid was able to decipher what the little sketches what meant to represent, which consisted of a brown human with purple hair, a smaller human with large, brown hair, and a beefy, round ball of blue.

"Is that...me...and my friends?"

Icky and Boris both nodded sadly. Indeed, their drawing was that of an amateurely-drawn version of herself, K.O., and Radicles, all three of them fighting off even cruder drawings of Lord Boxman's robots with punches and kicks and laser blasts. Enid could see the big smiles that she and her closest friends were sporting in the drawing, but then, she noticed an extra sketch in the corner of the paper.

A sketch that was clearly made to be her little brothers, both looking just as sad and downtrodden as their real-life counterparts are.

The sketched versions of Icky and Boris were both isolated away from the action on the other side of the paper, as if they weren't needed or welcome. It wasn't very long until Enid found herself slowly being able to understand what the full drawing was meant to constitute.

"Sooo...you two are upset because...I seem to be hanging out with Rad and K.O. more often than you guys?"

Her statement proved to be as right as rain, as evident by Icky and Boris both nodding "yes" at her answer. Enid felt her heart sink like a rock plummeting deep down into the sea, the gravity of the situation hitting her hard and on the spot. She too sensed a pang of sadness overwhelm her, causing her to look down at Icky and Boris with regret and concern.

"Ohh...guys...I...I-I didn't know you two feel that way...I'm really sorry, you guys…" Enid apologized, her tone sounding genuinely hurt and worried, indeed. She then knelt down on her right knee and, without question, she reached over and scooped up Icky and Boris into a warm, tightening hug.

The two boys, surprised at such a reaction, was soon quickly and willing enveloping themselves deeper into their sister's embrace, resting their heads on each of her shoulders. No other words were said between the three of them, allowing them to bask into their love with any interruption. The hug lasted for, give or take, five minutes until Enid gently loosened the hug, as to look her brothers straight into their eyes. She then gave them a sad and sorry, but serious look.

"How long have you two been feeling like this? Like, for a while?" Enid coaxed softly. The brother nodded again, making Enid feel even more concerned. She then gave them another apologetic hug, which they returned.

"Ohh, guys, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you two for some time…" Enid sighed, her body wrought with grief, "I wasn't actually meaning to ignore you both...I guess I was just really busy with work and hero stuff for a while…"

Icky and Boris certainly appreciated that Enid _did_ sincerely look and feel sorry for what had happened, but they still couldn't help but to fret about something else. Something that would possibly affect their roles as Enid's true blue brothers.

As if to try and spell it out for Enid, Icky quickly snatched the drawing from the desk and then, taking a red-colored penicl, he began drawing something else on the paper. Enid watched with interest and confusion, until Icky had finished adding one final bit of detail to their sketch before fully showing it to Enid.

Enid went wide-eyed at what she had seen upon the drawing's newest features. A large, red heart was sketched all around the drawing versions of Enid, K.O., and Rad, along with a glaring caption that spelled out "NEW BROTHERS" underneath. Enid blinked in shock, her mind going into maximum overdrive as she soon put the pieces together using her brain power to decrypt what Icky was showing her.

"Wait a minute...are you two worried that I'm replacing you guys with K.O. and Rad as my...brothers?" she deduced in mild bafflement.

Icky and Boris nodded vigorously, her odd, though correctly-guessed statement proved right yet again. Now, Enid hadn't the slightest idea how to feel right now with this revelation shown to her face.

Regret and grief? Of course. Amusement? Maybe slightly. Sadness? A little bit.

Enid honestly never thought her own brothers would feel jealous enough to think that they would be utterly and downright replaced by K.O. and Radicles, with her best friends becoming more true brothers than her own actual brothers. It almost seemed unthinkable, even to someone as normally-cynical as Enid.

However, before she could give her views about that glaring issue, another thought struck Enid then and there. "If you guys were feeling so upset by this for so long, why didn't you try and explain about this sooner? W-Were you both scared to do so?" she asked. Her tone did have traces of seriousness in it, but concern was still just as evident.

Icky and Boris looked down shamefully while still ensnared within Enid's embracing arms, pitifully nodding again to Enid's question. Now, it was all coming full-circle for Enid. She tightened the hug a bit, as to reassure her brothers as best as she could.

"Aww, guys...you shouldn't be nervous to explain your troubles to me. Should there be something on your minds, you can always come to me and we'll all try and find a solution right away, instead of just bottling up your feelings." Enid explained, rocking back and forth to comfort her little brothers even more.

As the ninja-witch teen quietly consoled her two mischievous brothers in her arms, with the two of them contently soaking up her affection, it was time for Enid to try and put things right once and for all.

"Guys?" she feebly asked.

Icky and Boris raised their heads up, curiously and sadly gazing at their big sister with big eyes. Enid sighed in pity, looking into her younger brothers' eyes with utmost seriousness.

"Icky...Boris...you two should know that you both will never, _ever_ be replaced by anybody else, period. We're all family and we'll all stay that way for life. No one is getting replaced at all…" she then paused to take in a deep breath, "Maybe I've been a bit distant with the family for a while, sure, I can agree to that, but that doesn't mean I want to throw you both away from my life forever."

Icky and Boris' eyes shone brightly from how glossy they were, thanks to some incoming tears. However, Enid still had some more things to get off her chest.

"And listen, before you say stuff about me seeing Rad and K.O. as my brothers as well, please know that I don't mean that in the _literal_ sense. They're just surrogate brothers to me: very close friends that I can see as brother-like figures to me...but that doesn't mean I'm replacing you both with them as my _official_ brothers."

Then, she said something that helped drive home her reassuring speech.

"K.O. and Rad are great friends...and you two are even greater brothers...y'know, in spite of all those pranks you pull on us at times…heh-heh-heh…" Enid then let out a little chuckle as she remembered something in regards to Icky and Boris' jokey and troublesome behavior.

"I still remember the time you guys snuck some hot sauce inside of Dad's cheeseburger. The face he made once that sauce kicked in was priceless as _heck!_" she commented, wistfully and amusingly as she let out a small laugh in remembrance. And sure enough, Icky and Boris found themselves silently giggling to themselves at that memory as well, with big and gleeful smiles finally returning to their forlorn faces.

It was, indeed, one of their most ambitious and most favorite pranks that they have pulled in quite some time.

After seconds of quiet chuckles and giggles, Enid regained her composure to switch back to her "serious mode" again. "Now, guys, look...I know I haven't spent too much time with the family lately, but please keep in mind that I'm not trying to deliberately avoid you and Mom and Dad. You guys know about what goes down at Lakewood Plaza, what with all the crazy robot fights and evil villains terrorizing my place of work?"

Icky and Boris nodded slowly; being a full-time hero, they knew Enid can tend to be very busy with her duties. Enid nodded back, satisfied that they, at least, knew about her profession.

"Well, sometimes, I would just need to chill is all, so yeah, I kinda just tend to hang with Rad and K.O. most of the time, because...well, we're close friends, coworkers, and fellow hero. We work as a true blue team." she added logically.

Then, End felt another twinge of regret tug at her heart. "Although...maybe I can tend to hang with them _too_, too much, especially as of lately. I mean, I _love_ those two knuckleheads to death and I always will, but I should also be spending more quality time with the family, too." Enid let out a soft sigh, her eyes closed head hanging low in deep sorrow.

"...Could you both forgive me for being so neglectful lately?" she asked in a quiet, saddened tone.

Icky and Boris were stunned to see Enid look and sound so sad. As far as they knew, Enid was always the cool, big sis that never seemed to show off any other emotions aside from being hip and calm. To see Enid look so full of regret worried them to bits. Luckily, the two boys were able to represent their answer in a way that didn't require them to speak.

They each gave Enid a brotherly kiss upon her cheeks, thus indicating their gratitude and forgiveness towards their big sister.

Enid's eyes shot open. She looked at Icky and then at Boris and then back and forth again, beside herself with shock. Both boys were now sporting big, warm smiles, all aimed up at Enid, whom was still processing what had just happened. It was too very often that Icky and Boris were affectionate.

Then, she felt her brothers latch onto her again in an even tighter and more loving hug, further bringing the point home that Enid was forgiven, indeed. As Enid felt her torso gripped snugly by her two impudent scampish brothers, she couldn't help but to slowly crack a warm, growing smile as she then returned their hug with full force.

"Ohh...I love you guys so much…just please remember that, okay?" she whispered, gratefully and lovingly. She capped off her statement by giving Icky and Boris each a kiss upon their foreheads, watching them both blush to themselves afterwards as they snuggled even deeper in her hug.

Enid smiled tenderly; clearly, it seems that the bond between herself and her little brothers was still intact. However, she still wanted to try and make it up for her brothers.

"I'm gonna make it up to you guys…" she promised in a soft voice, "How's about every week, I can try and set up a day or two where we can just hang out, just between us? No K.O. or Rad involved. That sound good?"

Her offer was met with hyper, excited nods, courtesy of Icky and Boris and their bright and shining smiles. Enid let out a laugh in response; guess she already got her answer right away. Perchance, considering that their mom and dad were still out for the evening, maybe they could do something tonight in the comfort of their own home? It would certainly be a nice change of pace.

***RUMBLE-RUMBLE!***

Luckily, the combined sounds of all their stomach gurgling in hunger was enough to put a spring in their step again. Enid then stood up, Icky and Boris still held in her arms, as she looked down at them fondly.

"Come on, you little demons…" she chuckled playfully, keeping her brothers snug in her arms as she carried them out of their room, "After dinner, we'll all have a nice, little night-in...just the three of us…."

Enid's grin wound up growing even wider upon seeing Icky and Boris' faces light up with anticipated glee. Luckily, knowing her spooky family's love for many things creepy and scary, she knew exactly what her little brothers would enjoy doing with her, and how it'll help cheer them up completely.

* * *

**FIVE OR SIX MONSTER MOVIES LATER...**

* * *

The nighttime moon shone brightly in the dark, star-sprinkled skyline above Lakewood. Everyone in town had retreated back to their safe, respective homes to get some sleep, all including a certain trio of siblings from within the spookiest, creepiest house in Lakewood Estates. Having crashed out on the living room couch, Enid, Icky, and Boris had spent the rest of the day watching old slasher flicks, monster movies, and spooky thrillers on the television, courtesy of their parent's extensive library of classic horror-genre VHS's.

All three kids had a thick and yarn-made Afghan blanket covering them up all nice and snug upon the couch, with Icky and Boris happily dozing off on Enid's lap. The two brothers both sported a pair of dreamy and well-content smiles across their sleeping faces, snuggled happily against Enid, who was just as tranquil and gratified as her little brothers were as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The three siblings just slogged through a few scary movies before they wound up falling fast asleep around the midnight hour, with the TV airing nothing but static, as their latest movie had just ended before the kids had succumbed to slumber. Overall, Enid, Icky, and Boris had a fun time watching these kinds of movies; it was fun watching horror movies and their tendency to be either cheesy and gaudy or violent and well-cherished.

Soon enough, as the clock struck 12:30, the front door slowly creaked open to reveal two figures carefully creep into the darkened interior of the house, both of them spotting the sleeping kids sprawled on the couch in the living room from close by. The two figures smiled to each other as they snuck into the living room to check up on the kids.

The more voluptuous of the two couldn't help but coo adorably at the sight of the children all sleeping together on the couch. "Ohh, Bernard...don't they all look so cute together?" she cooed softly to her larger, furrier partner.

"Heh, they sure do, dearie…" he agreed quietly with a warm smile as he caressed his sleeping daughter's face tenderly. Wilhelmina then noticed the big and loving smiles adorned across her two sons' faces. She grinned lovingly herself.

"Well, at least, Enid has managed to make our boys feel much happier now…" she commented with a compassionate smile. Bernard then leaned down to give Enid a soft, but loving kiss upon her forehead.

"I knew she'd be able to handle it. Never a doubt in my mind." he declared softly, to which his wife chuckled and then gave Enid, Icky, and Boris each a tender kiss on their heads as well.

"Guess you were right after all…" she admitted with a coo. Then, she noticed multiple VHS box covers and tapes scattered across the floor, along with a small cabinet chock full of stacks of horror movies with its door opened. Wilhelmina shook her head and smirked.

"Heh-heh...looks like these dears have been going through our VHS collection yet again…" she added slyly. Bernard chuckled.

"Eh, can't blame 'em." he shrugged with a smile as he turned off the TV, "You know that everyone is this family has a love for horror movies and such…" Wilhelmina smiled knowingly.

"I know all too well, honey…" she sighed blissfully, "A shame that Enid's own friends don't really cherish horror movies like us though…" she then admitted sadly. Bernard wrapped a loving arm around her waist.

"Ah, no need to mope, my beautiful blood-sucker." he assured softly, "I'm sure those boys just need a bit more coaxing before they can be fully swayed into enjoying the fine arts of horror and gore." Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow as her face scrunched up in uncertainty.

"Bernard, one of those boys peed on our couch when they and Enid watched that movie last Halloween night. I doubt 'coaxing' isn't gonna persuade them any further…" the vampiress added, unimpressed.

Bernard felt his face turn as red as a fire truck with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his furry neck and fumbled over his sentences. "Uh...well, I...um...I suppose…" was the stilted response that he could muster then and there.

Wilhelmina's sarcasm then turned into amusement as she snorted and giggled at Bernard's awkwardness before she then let out a soft yawn, indicating that it was soon time for her and Bernard to be heading off to bed as well. Soon enough, both husband and wife then tip-toed out of the family living room to let their children sleep in peace, as all three of them continued to snuggle up together in pure, calming bliss.

But just then, as the parents were about to retreat into their room for the night, a sudden thought just struck Bernard at the moment.

"Ooh, do you think we should tell Enid the news? About her friends from Miss Grimwood's Finishing School planning on coming over for another visit next Halloween?" Bernard asked, hushed. Wilhelmina smiled and pondered.

"Hmm, maybe…" she mused thoughtfully, "Let's see if we can surprise Enid by having those ghouls come over unannounced when they arrive instead. Oh, Enid'll be most delighted to see them again!"

Bernard chuckled in agreement. "Heh, yeah, she'll be quite surprised!"

And so, the parents decided to let their precious children sleep in the living room for the night and then quietly went upstairs to go to bed after going on such a lovely date, the both of them very excited about the prospect of their daughter meeting up with her old friends from her previous school once again.

However, that was another story for another time…

**THE END**

* * *

**Whew, writing this thing took a **_**lot **_**longer than I thought...**

**Well, you know me, writing fluff is basically something that I enjoy doing, and writing for Enid and her family is no different. Developing the relationship between her and with Icky and Boris, along with Rad and K.O. as usual, was fun, as well as my first proper shot at writing for her wholesome-as-HECK mother and father as well! Admittedly, writing for Icky and Boris themselves was a bit of a challenge, seeing as they are both depicted as just creepy, mute tricksters in the show. But still, I hope I did them justice in this story, regardless. :)**

**A bit of a side-note here, I was actually planning on presenting a much more special OK K.O. Halloween story planned this year, but between work, my social life, and working on my other stories, I haven't the time to fully work on it to release it this year…**

**If anyone wants to know the specific details of what that story is, it'll be my first-ever crossover story, with OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Scooby-Doo, more specifically, the Grimwood Girls from the fan-loved "Ghoul School" movie! It shall be a multi-chapter comedy story starring Enid and the Grimwood Girls as they plan a girl's night out (...or should I say…"ghoul's night out"? *laugh track intensifies*) as they roam around Lakewood for spooky and crazy fun. Expect a couple of surprise characters to show up for the story as well. ;)**

**Anywho, with that story due for release in early Fall of 2020, thanks for reading the story and I shall see you all in November with an OK K.O. Thanksgiving story (or Shucksgiving story, in this case), starring everybody's favorite kappa girl, Dendy! (YAY!)**

**Also, in terms of progress for "Doppelgangers Among Us", I should have the second-to-final chapter up around December, due to the backlog of other stories that I gotta work on, as well. I should be able to get that story done before the year is up, so don't worry about that. :)**

**Stay frosty, everybody, and I'll see y'all soon! ;)**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
